Motor vehicles may now provide wireless communications based functionality. In an embodiment, a head unit may be installed in a motor vehicle that provides a variety of functionality that depends at least partly on wireless communications connectivity via a cellular network. For example, the head unit of a vehicle may be operable to communicate (wirelessly and/or via a cable or wire connection) with one or more mobile devices within the vehicle, allowing for information transfer between the head unit and mobile device(s). Additionally, some motor vehicles and/or head units may be equipped with a navigation system, which may be operable to provide directions, travel information, and information regarding restaurants, lodging, gas stations, tourist stops, among other things.